


I knew you weren't asleep

by Softsliders29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, You can read it that way, but also dom!din sort of, but eludes to it sort of, embarrassed!Din, gender neutral reader, not smut, this kinda cuts off abruptly cause I don't write smut lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsliders29/pseuds/Softsliders29
Summary: The Mandalorian confesses a few things while he thinks you're asleep. Or does he?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	I knew you weren't asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first time I've written reader-insert in a long time so don't judge me too harshly. This idea just sorta popped into my head so I hope you like it! This cuts off rather abruptly because I don't write smut (at least not yet) so sorry about that!

You make your way to the hull of the ship, looking out into space. Mando, the nickname everyone seemed to give him and the one you used since he hadn’t disclosed his real name to you, was piloting the ship. The kid was asleep, you had made sure of it. So now all you could bring yourself to do was take a seat in the hull. 

You were honestly exhausted, it took everything in you not to fall asleep. But you could at least rest your eyes for a moment. That wouldn’t hurt anything. As long as you focused on the sounds in the ship to keep you awake, you’d be fine. 

But then came the voice. 

Mando was talking. You knew he’d developed the habit of talking to Grogu, but Grogu was sleeping right now. 

“I’m grateful to have you on the ship. And I know I should say it while you’re awake, but I can’t seem to find the words.” He says. Oh, he thinks you’re asleep. And he doesn’t seem to be finished. 

You know you should let him know you’re awake. But part of you wants to hear what he has to say. What does he truly think about you?

You’d always sort of had a thing for him. But you knew it was very unrealistic. Nothing would ever happen. 

He gives a little laugh before speaking again. “Truth be told, I think you’re quite extraordinary. But again, I’d never be able to say that while you’re awake.” He continues. “You’re so kind, and beautiful, and strong. You’re pretty much perfect.” He said. 

You want to open your eyes. But you can’t. You’re frozen on the spot and can’t do anything but will yourself to actually fall asleep. But now it doesn’t seem like you can. You’re fully awake, despite your closed eyes. 

You think he’s done now, but you can hear him turn towards you. His next words knock the wind out of you. 

“I know you’re awake.” He says. 

You slowly open your eyes, giving him an embarrassed smile. 

“I’m sorry.” You say. 

“Don’t be. I knew you weren’t asleep.” He simply states. 

“Then why…?” You trail off but you’re still confused. 

“I knew I wouldn’t be able to say it any other way.” He shrugged. You couldn’t help the teasing smile. 

“Oh, the big, mean bounty hunter is embarrassed?” You laugh a bit. But the laugh is cut short when he spins his chair around and pulls you into his lap. You gasp and look into the t-shaped visor. 

“I can show you just how mean I can get.” His voice goes deeper and you’re wondering if that’s even possible. But when you don’t answer he lets go of your hands. “I’m sorry, was that too far?” He questions and you finally realize that you haven’t spoken. 

You give a frantic shake of your head. “No, it’s more than fine.” You assure him and it seems to get him going again, grabbing your wrists lightly. 

“Yeah? Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
